Wrong way
by Evilkat23
Summary: Thanks to a bully, Frisk decides to take the wrong path to losing weight. WARNINGS, This story is rated M for a reason, there is not only bulimia and anorexia, but there will be graphic descriptions of purging, binge eating and vomiting.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this thought kinda stuck with me for a bit, and I decided 'yeah imma write this' it's gonna be a small story, two or three chapters at the most. I'm aware this is a very serious issue and I want to convey that the best I can. There will be a couple characters from 'the pta' story here and there but unlike my actual sequel to 'the pta' I don't feel like you really need to know these characters that much. I'd like to think of this story as a mid-quel if you will. Between 'the pta' and 'surprises all around'**

 **Ok, I'm rambling and name dropping, now for the serious stuff. I wanted to do this because I believe Frisk maybe fell down and freed the monsters at a age where things like body image is important.**

 **THIS STORY HAS BULLYING AND BULIMA/ANOREXIA YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Eat some breakfast at school, go to class, maybe sneak in one of Muffet's doughnuts before lunch, have lunch, and have a snack while walking home.

That is Frisk's normal routine for the school day, not counting going home, eating dinner, and having some delicious pie. That's how their day always was. Well, that was until today. They were munching on one of Muffet's doughnuts in the school hallway to their next class when somebody shoved into them making them drop their treat on the ground.

With the five second rule in place, Frisk quickly reached and grabbed the doughnut, blowing off some stray carpet hairs, Frisk almost took a bite out of it when a voice stopped her.

"Wow. Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore gross, Fatso." A girl sneered at Frisk. Frisk started to sign but the girl just scoffed.

"Save it, I don't know sign language. Besides, nothing you can say can ever change my mind about you. I mean look at you!" She gestured at Frisk, who in turn looked down at their feet.

"You practically eat all day, you clearly don't care if what you eat been on the floor that hundreds of students walk on. Your stomach is practically bulging, your getting a double chin, I'm surprised you're not bedridden!" The girl just let out a dark chuckle. "Then again, you freed the monsters, So I guess that gives you a pass for being gross right? Freak." The girl then stomped away, leaving Frisk in the hallway. Looking at their doughnut, Frisk just tossed it in the trash, no longer wanting it.

Feeling their lower lip quiver a bit, Frisk quickly rushed to the restroom, not caring which one, they just had to get away from people. Gently sniffling they shut themselves in a stall. Looking down at their stomach, Frisk lifted their sweater up and squished their tummy. It was big, but, it wasn't that big, was it?

They were the human ambassador for monsters, shouldn't they have a good body image?

Biting on one of the knuckles, Frisk took a deep breath and just looked around the stall. Maybe after lunch, they could go to the library and look up some diets...

Slowly exiting the stall, Frisk hurried off to their next class just in the nick of time as the final bell rung just as they walked through the door. Mr. Daniels, the teacher, gave them a nod as he shut the door behind them.

Sitting down in their normal seat, Frisk couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying, their mind just kept going back to that girl and what she said. Before long the bell for lunch rang, all the students piled out, ignoring the teacher calling them to remember their homework. Frisk was the last to shuffle out, their head down as they made their way to the door.

"Frisk? Everything ok? You hardly participated at all today." Mr. Daniels asked them, noting their unusual behavior. Frisk thought for a moment about telling the teacher their encounter, but, decided not to last moment and just signed,

'I'm just...Tired...'

Looking at her teacher, Mr. Daniels gave a frown before speaking and signing back to them.

"Alright then, please make sure to get plenty of rest in the future. It's unhealthy to stay up too late"

Giving a nod in response, Frisk hurried off.

They almost went to the cafeteria, but decided to skip out and just go to the library, sure their friends will probably wonder wear they went but Frisk wasn't too concerned about that. Going up the second floor and making a quick turn to the library, Frisk waved to the librarian on their way to the computers. However, before they sat down, they stopped when the school's magazines caught their eyes. They were just normal up to date magazines that anyone could read if they wanted. Nothing to provocative for children, but still, the one that caught Frisk's eye was the newest STAR magazine. On the cover was Mettaton, that was no surprise, but with the robot was a pop star, Frisk couldn't remember what pop star, even though it was probably on the cover, but still.

Flipping to the page with the pop star to get a full view of their body. Frisk had to admit, they were surprised, this woman had one thin body, they looked incredible. That's how Frisk wanted to look like. Like the models and pop stars of the world.

Shutting the magazine, Frisk quickly went to the computer, signed in, and went to the internet. Right away, they typed in,

 _Model diets_

Instantly, results started popping up, ranging from stuff that actual models eat to some self help plans. One caught Frisk's attention, it was the second to last website,

 _How to lose weight like models._

Bingo.

Clicking on the link, Frisk tilted their heads as they read along,

 _So you want to look like the models? The celebs? I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here, well I have a diet for you, you can eat as much as you want and still lose weight! Here's all you have to do._

 _Eat until you feel beyond full._

 _take your finger, or tooth brush, and shove it down your throat and vomit it all back up._

 _That's all. Easy as one, two, three. H_ _ere a few suggestions. Eat sweet things mainly. Peanut butter, ice cream, chocolate. stuff like that won't taste as bad when you throw it up again._

Frisk felt their eyes widen as they read the instructions. Was it really that easy? Just eat then vomit it back up? Frisk tugged at their collar a bit. Gently, Frisk looked down at their stomach and thought about what the girl had said earlier that day. Still, this idea seemed a little extreme...

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind Frisk, turning, Frisk looked at the person behind them.

It was the librarian. The woman looked down at Frisk and raised an eyebrow.

"I suggest you get off the computer here soon, lunch is almost ever." The librarian told Frisk, Frisk gave a shaky nod in response, exiting out of the internet page and logging off of the computer. Frisk slowly packed up their stuff. Walking towards the doors of the library, Frisk grabbed the magazine from before and just gazed at the pop star on the front of it.

"Aw, how sweet, you think you can actually look like one of them."

Frisk looked over to the doors to see a group coming into the library.

"But you'll never be able to look like that. That's just unrealistic." A male said with a chuckle. Frisk bit their lip. Putting the magazine back, Frisk narrowed their eyes as they walked to class.

Unrealistic...

Fat...

Frisk knew what they needed to do. If that site was right that is. Then maybe they can be as pretty as the pop stars and models...

Maybe...

Just maybe, they could be happy with their body.

 **Ok so this is chapter one, this one was a bit of a pain to write because it took forever to do. Now, from here on after this chapter, there are going to be graphic descriptions of vomiting and binge eating and purging and all of that. Seriously there is a reason i'm making this one story M.**

 **Now, before I go on. I know a lot of you might be thinking "why would a site like that exist in the first place?" Well, that's because I decided long and hard, that is a satire site and given Frisk's age I'm sure they don't understand satire at this point in the game**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVING BINGE EATING AND VOMITING IN IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Frisk cautiously stepped down the stairs, it was way past their bed time. Gently tip toeing into the kitchen, Frisk needed to put their new diet into action tonight. The website had told them that sweet stuff would be better to eat, however, they decided it probably didn't matter what they ate if they were going to vomit it back up anyway.

Silently, they got to the fridge, careful not to wake their mom, Frisk opened the fridge door, temporally blinded by the bright light, Frisk waited for their eyes to slowly adjust before looking at their options. Left over dinner from tonight, which they didn't take a part in, some left over pie, which Frisk was sure it was snail pie. Biting at their lower lip, Frisk felt their stomach growl in hunger and decided on the left over dinner. Grabbing the Tupperware from the fridge, Frisk silently shut the fridge, quietly grabbed a fork out of a drawer and snuck back upstairs to their room. Shutting the door, Frisk looked over at Flowey, the flower sleeping peacefully in it's pot. It was then that they decided to maybe eat in the bathroom, so not to wake Flowey. Plus they were going there in the end anyway.

Slipping out of their room and into the bathroom just across the hall, Frisk sighed and sat on the edge of the tub, jumping when the cold porcelain touched her bare thighs. Gingerly, they sat back down, allowing their legs to get use to the cold bathtub. For a moment, they thought if this was really going to be worth it, it really did extreme...

Looking down at their stomach, Frisk tugged at the fat rolls and then did the same thing to their thighs. they never felt more fat than at this moment. They wanted to be pretty like the models right? So, this is what they have to do.

Opening the container, Frisk looked down at the food, chili mac and cheese. Licking their lips, Frisk brought the fork up and slowly started to eat. At first it tasted good, even though it was cold, however, after a bit, they started to get full and the taste was less than appeasing. Swallowing down as much as they could, Frisk really didn't want anymore, but they had to press on, they were halfway down, if they could eat the whole thing...

Shoving more into their mouth, Frisk took at least three more bites before having to set it down and forcing themselves to swallow it down. Frisk felt their stomach start to protest, groaning out a bit, Frisk hugged their stomach. Maybe they should just stop...

Still, something, Frisk didn't know what, but something caused them to pick the Tupperware back up and continue to eat. They had a few more bites to go anyway. Finally, Frisk shoved as move as they could onto the fork and forced a huge wad of the chili mac into their mouth. Chewing was a bit difficult as they had put so much into their mouth, but after a bit they managed to swallow down a good chunk, before swallowing the rest.

Breathing heavily, Frisk now felt physically ill. Dropping the Tupperware to the ground, Frisk rushed to the toilet and proceeded to vomit. In all honesty, they didn't even vomit a quarter of what they ate. Groaning heavily into the toilet bowl, Frisk groggily lifted their head up and then proceeded to shove their finger down their throat. They gagged once, nothing came out. Again, another gag but nothing, their mouth began to salivate, spitting in the toilet, Frisk knew this was it. Shoving their index finger down their throat one last time Frisk gagged and forced food out of their body, there was only one problem, as the food was prechewed and chunky, some of it got caught in their esophagus, forcing them to swallow down the prechewed food as it was, which made her vomit even more. Spitting out the last of it, Frisk almost collapsed on the floor. That was ten times harder than what it should of been. Shaking horribly, Frisk knew they still had to vomit up more.

About to shove her finger back in their mouth, Frisk paused when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Frisk, everything ok? Tori said she could hear you throwing up." Came Sans voice. Hastily, Frisk pushed the Tupperware and fork behind the toilet hoping it couldn't be seen. They smoothed out their clothes and hair and opened the door. Sans stood there in his light blue bathroom, smiling as normal.

"You ok, kiddo? You're looking rather pale." Sans asked, not using the obvious opportunity for a pun.

'I've just haven't been feeling well...I think I'm better now..' Frisk lied through sign language. Sans gave a slight nod.

"Alright then, get some water before you go to bed then, or else you'll wake with a headache." Sans gave them advice before going back to bed. Frisk slowly sighed out. Running their fingers through their hair Frisk felt drained. Right now they were tired and just wanted some sleep. Deciding they threw up enough, Frisk grabbed the Tupperware and fork from behind the toilet and flushed it before going back downstairs, silently putting the two things in the dishwasher and going off to bed. Silently tip toeing into bed, Frisk wrapped themselves up in their blanket. Slowly starting to doze off, before blacking out into sleep, Frisk could have sworn their stomach growled with hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the beyond late upload to this story. Ok let me do a little prewarning here, It's been a while since I've done an undertale story where I called Frisk 'Them' so if I call them 'she' or 'her' anywhere in this story, I'm sorry. I'm a little out of the habit.**

"Frisk are you even listening?" Monster kid asked Frisk as they both walked to their lockers. Frisk looked half dead as they walked.

They're diet plan has been in effect for about a week now, each night they'd sneak off and grab something sweet from the fridge then vomit it back up. They've been eating less and less each day, aside from the massive amounts they'd eat at night. They've been getting pretty good at hiding it from they're friends and mother. However today they woke up still extremely tired.

'Yeah, of course, go on.' Frisk signed tiredly.

"Uh...I said that Muffet was wondering why you stopped buying some of her treats."

'Oh. Right. Sorry, I've just been busy with this upcoming conference. That's all.' Frisk signed not paying attention to what was in front of them as they walked.

"Frisk-"

Frisk bumped right into a pair of long legs, startled, they took a step back and looked up to see Mr. Daniels. The teacher smiled down them and gently patted their head.

"Oh my Frisk, you look..." Mr. Daniels spoke to them looking at their rather ragged appearance. Reaching a bit, he tugged down at the bottom of Frisk's sweater and frowned. "Hm." They watched as his eyes narrowed a bit before he straightened up and gave them a sudden faux smile.

"Well then...I need to go and give these papers to Toriel before class starts." Mr. Daniels spoke and ruffled Frisk's hair slightly.

"Weird. What was that about?" Monster kid asked Frisk once Mr. Daniels was out of site. Frisk just gave a shrug in response. The bell rang above their heads and the two gave each other a wave goodbye before heading off to their respected classes. Truthfully Frisk just wanted to go back to bed.

Getting to their desk, they sat down and propped their arm up to rest her head on the palm of their hand. They felt their stomach weakly cramp up and they gently rubbed their stomach.

The bed rang above their head once more and more students hurried in to make it in on time. Finally, the final bell rang just as Mr. Daniels came strutting in.

"Good morning." Mr. Daniels greeted everyone with a warm smile. Walking to the white board he started to write in orange marker the new vocab for the week. Half-way through Frisk felt their eyes droop and their head fell forward jerking them awake. Shaking their head weakly, Frisk forced themselves to pay attention. Grabbing their notebook from their bag, Frisk also grabbed a pencil and started to write out the words and definitions.

Frisk suddenly felt their head bang against their desk as they accidently slipped into sleep. Looking around quickly, they let out a sigh once they realized it seemingly went unnoticed. Continuing where they left off, Frisk tried their best to focus on their work. After a bit, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Packing up their stuff, Frisk got ready to book it to their next class, however before they could even leave their seat, Mr. Daniels spoke,

"Frisk, please stay after, I'd like a word with you."

Several students let out a low 'ohhhhh's' in response as they left.

Mr. Daniels put a hand on Frisk's desk, causing them to look up at him.

"Frisk, is everything alright?" He asked and signed at the same time.

'Everything is fine. Mr. Daniels.' Frisk signed back and Mr. Daniels frowned bitterly at that and tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Frisk. You're pale, you almost fell asleep in my class today, you haven't been participating at all as of late. Please, tell me if something is wrong." He spoke, Frisk could hear the desperation in his voice. Frisk could only shake their head and sigh softly.

'Everything is fine. I'm just...Not feeling well..' They signed back.

Mr. Daniels kept his frown, then he signed mouthing the words as he signed,

'Do you need to see the nurse?'

'No. I'll be fine, can I go? Imma be late to my next class.' Frisk signed back quickly as the warning bell rang.

"Very well...Frisk, if anything is bugging you, anything at all, Please come to me." He told Frisk as they hurried out of the room and towards their next class. Once away, Mr. Daniels sighed softly and leaned against his desk. He knew deep down he should probably tell Toriel about Frisk's odd behavior, but, if Frisk said they were sick then Toriel probably already knows about it. Grabbing his marker, he started to write new stuff on the board as his next class started to pile in.

Frisk will probably be fine come tomorrow.


End file.
